Oneshots1
by Blu3 Wat3rs
Summary: Just little oneshots between our favorite couples and Peter. Oneshots. R&R please! Peter's adventure is just updated! PLEASE REVIEW! The stories are better than the summaries. (Which I obviously stink at.)
1. Chapter 1: Fights

Fights

**Fanfic by Blu3 Wat3rs**

**Oneshot, please R&R!**

Normal POV

"Jackass Jerk!"

"Show off!"

"Egotistical idiot!"

"Wanna be tomboy!"

"You and your brothers should go back to whatever _hole _you _crawled_ out of!"

"You and your sisters should go back to whatever _nuthous_e you _escaped_ from!"

"You are the most _arrogant boy _I have ever met!"

"You are the most _stubborn girl_ I have ever met!"

"I'd slap you, but that would be animal abuse!"

"I should push you into the river, then wave good-bye!"

"Get lost jerk!"

"Yeah? Well I hate you!"

"Read the shirt._ I_ hate_ you_!"

Eddie Malloy and Jake Hatford were at it again. Jake glanced down at her shirt. She was wearing a grey sweatshirt that said "I Hate You" in big black letters with ripped skinny jeans and a black and red baseball cap.**(The outfit is on my profile!)**

"Who wears a shirt that says that?" Jake asked.

"I do, that's who."

"It's weird. Just like you," he snapped.

"Yeah, just like your outfit is messed up, just like you," she snapped back.

Jake scowled. HE was wearing a black short sleeved hoodie, a dark grey t-shirt with some kind of alien on it, with dark jeans and black converse. He had woken up late this morning and had forgotten to put on his baseball cap, and his dirty blonde hair was a mess. **(Outfit is on my profile!)**

"In my defense, I woke up late. Besides, it not that bad," he said.

Eddie rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm going home. I'm not in the mood to be fighting a pointless fight with you," she said.

"I'm not finished with you," Jake said and followed her up towards Island Ave.

"But I'm finished with you," Eddie replied.

"Why do you hate me so much anyway?" Jake asked. Eddie spun around. "Why do you hate me? Answer that question, and then you'll get your answer," she said and kept walking. Jake stopped walking. Why did he hate Eddie anyway? He thought he hated her for taking the place of his best friends, the Bensons. But then he realized that he had hated Eddie Malloy for something that wasn't her fault. Now, he understood the anger Eddie felt towards him and his brothers.

Eddie made her way across the swinging bridge. Jake caught up with her. "Okay, maybe you do have a point," he admitted. Eddie raised her eyebrow at him. "Really? That's a shocker," she said sarcastically. "Listen Whomper, I'm trying to reason with you," he said. Eddie stopped and spun around. She glared at Jake as she snapped "Don't call me that."

"Sorry _Edith Ann_," Jake said smirking. Eddie stepped forward up to Jake and punched him on the arm as hard as she could. She knew it was a good punch because not only did it hurt her hand, but Jake grimaced and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't call me that either," she warned and walked off again. She stepped off the swinging bridge and started off home again. Jake followed her up her driveway and to her porch.

"And just to make a point, you really can't take a joke. And by the way, you are pretty predictable. It's not a wonder why we are winning this war," Jake said as Eddie started to open the door. "Predictable? Really? How many times have we caught you off guard? You aren't winning at all," she said. Eddie was about to open the door again when she had an idea on the spot.

Eddie spun around. "And if I'm so predictable, then can you predict what I'm about to do?" she asked. Jake didn't like the sound of that, not to mention the little gleam she had in her warm brown eyes. "You're going to go inside?" he guessed. Eddie smirked and shook her head. "Nope. Not even close," she said and stepped up to him and kissed him on the lips. Jake was shocked. Eddie was right. He did NOT expect that. Eddie pulled away smirking. "Predictable huh?" she asked. She opened the door and stepped inside. Eddie was about to close the door when he stopped it with his hand. "What, no good night kiss?" he asked teasingly. Eddie rolled her eyes and slammed the door shut in his face.

**This was just a little one shot I had an idea of writing. It had been buzzing in my head for a while, so I decided to write it. Hope you guys like it! I may be doing a one shot of each couple, but not until I get ideas and stuff. The order is going to be Jake/Eddie first, then Josh/Beth second, and last, but not least, Wally/Caroline. Eddie and Jake are my favorite couple, so I did them for this one first. Hope you guys liked it and I hope you review!**

**I love you all! You guys are my Jolly Ranchers. That's what I'm going to be calling my readers for my fanfics of Boy/Girl Battle Series. XD. **

**Love you all!**

**-Lia**


	2. Chapter 2: When the Bell Rings

When the Bell Rings

**Fanfic by Blu3 Wat3rs**

**Oneshot, please R&R!**

Normal POV

Pairings for this fic: Beth and Josh (My #1 Sweetest Couple)

"LOOK OUT!"

"AHH!"

"OOF!"

"OW!"

"Sorry"

Josh Hatford had been running to class. He was already running late, when he ran right into Beth Malloy. Beth, being a bookworm and all, had been exiting the library with a stack of books. Once Josh collided with Beth, books and papers from their book bags went flying everywhere.

"Great. Just great." Josh heard Beth mumble. He sat up. Beth was gathering up her books and trying to divide her papers from his. Her blonde hair had been pinned up until Josh ran into her. Now it fell softly around her face.

Josh reached for a book at the same time as Beth. When his hand touched hers, he felt an electric shock run up his arm. They both looked up as the late bell rang, meaning they were both officially late for class. His deep blue eyes met her sky blue eyes. "Great. Now we're both late," he muttered.

She raised her right eyebrow. "Who was the one running in the hall in the first place?" she asked.

"Who was the one who didn't see me coming? Why didn't you move out of the way?" Josh asked, a bit annoyed.

"I didn't see you. Not at first anyway. Besides, I was I a hurry to get out of the library." She explained as she stuffed several books into her bag.

"Why?"

Beth was about to answer when a few other 6th graders filed out of the library. Josh heard one of them mutter "Walk much, Dork?" Another kid "coughed" which sounded suspiciously like "Nerd."

Beth kept her gaze down, glaring at her books as the 6th graders walked by. Josh glared at them. "Were they making fun of you in there?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," she said as she angrily slammed her papers into her binder.

"Beth, were they?" Josh insisted.

Beth glanced up and he saw she had tears in her blue eyes. "Why do you care?" she asked.

Josh narrowed his eyes. "I'm just trying to help." He said.

Beth got up, swung her bag over her shoulder, and picked up the remaining books (_Zombies in the Night, The Truth beyond the Grave,_ and _Demons, Vampires, and other horrible Monsters_.).

"Well, _don't_." she said and started to walk away.

"Beth-" Josh started to say.

"_Don't_. Just let it go Josh." Beth said softly a hurried away.

Josh felt like an idiot, just sitting on the floor and watching her walk away. HE shook his head, got up and left to class.

Later…

Beth was peacefully sitting on the floor in the corner of the library during lunch. Usually she would sit outside on the stairs, but she didn't want to bump into Josh. If Beth knew anything, she knew he wouldn't let this go. Beth was barely getting into her book. _Maybe I can finish this today _she thought.

"Hey there, book-nerd." A harsh voice above her said.

_Or not._

"What now?" she snapped as she glared at the 6th grader standing above her. This guy had been bugging her since the librarian loudly announced that she had been the first student in the year to check out 100 books. And that was 3 weeks ago.** (This actually happened to me. Both last year and last week.)**

"Oh nothing. What are you reading?" he asked as he grabbed her book away. "Zombies in the Night? Really? You are such a weirdo." He laughed as she made a failed attempt to grab her book.

"Actually, it's a very good book. And only I can call her weirdo." Beth heard Josh's voice come from behind a nearby shelf. The guy turned around. Josh walked over to Beth and asked "Is he bugging you?"

"No way. I'm just passing through." The 6th grader said.

"Listen up. Only I can call her weirdo, other than my brothers, and if you have a problem with her, you can talk to me. If not go talk to Jake _and_ her big sister, Eddie. (Josh had spoken to them earlier in class.) Otherwise leave her alone. She's under our protection and if her keep bullying her then I'm pretty sure Eddie will kick your ass, and I'll help. So take my advice and stop messing with her." Josh said. The 6th grader nodded. If he wasn't going to mess with anybody, he wasn't going to mess with Josh, let alone the fact that Jake was Josh's twin. The 6th grader didn't even realize he was picking on _Eddie Malloy's_ little sister. So of course he was going to back off. The guy nodded again and hurried away.

Beth bit her lip as Josh sat down next to her. "I told you to leave it." She said.

Josh grinned. "Well, I guess I forgot."

Beth shook her head at him, but smiled as he said "Stubborn."

"I'm not stubborn." She said.

"Yes you are."

"No way."

"Yes way"

"I'm not stubborn."

"Stubborn. You're stubborn about being stubborn."

Beth stuck her tongue out at him and giggled as he crossed his eyes at her.

The bell rang at that moment. They both quickly got up, but ran into each other. Josh fell onto Beth. They laughed softly. "We keep meeting like this." She said. Josh smiled.

"Hey, I'm your knight in shining armor. Don't I get a token of appreciation form the princess?" he asked teasingly. She giggles and thought about it. She had an idea. She kissed him.

"What about that?" she asked. Josh blushed lightly and nodded. "Best prize ever."

The warning bell rang. "Come on. I don't want to late again." Josh said. Beth agreed, and they both ran out of the library, laughing, and holding hands.

**THIS WAS DEDICATIED TO LOVINGRACE WHO JUST LOVES BETH/JOSH. I WANTED TO DO A CUTE ONESHOT OF THESE TWO, BU somehow I couldn't picture them fighting much. As you can all see, I changed the tittle to this Fanfic, but it's because all three one shots will have their own tittles. **

**This was just a little one shot I had an idea of writing. It had been buzzing in my head for a while, so I decided to write it. Hope you guys like it! I may be doing a one shot of each couple, but not until I get ideas and stuff. The order is going to be Jake/Eddie first, then Josh/Beth second, and last, but not least, Wally/Caroline. Eddie and Jake are my favorite couple, so I did them for this one first. Hope you guys liked it and I hope you review!**

**I love you all! You guys are my Jolly Ranchers. That's what I'm going to be calling my readers for my Fanfic of Boy/Girl Battle Series. XD. **

**Love you all my Jolly Ranchers!**

**-Lia**

**PS: Wally and Caroline are up next, and also a bonus chapter for Peter, who doesn't have a girlfriend until my other Fanfic!**


	3. Chapter 3: Revenge is Sweet

Revenge is Sweet

**Fanfic by Blu3 Wat3rs**

**Oneshot, please R&R!**

Normal POV

Pairings for this fic: Caroline and Wally (These two are hilarious!)

"Hey Wally. We're going to play an awesome prank. Want in?"

A fellow 4th grader and his friends asked Wally this. They planned on playing the old "Bucket full of something on the door" trick. They wanted to see who would get burned.

"Well…" Wally trailed off. "Won't we get in trouble?"

The 4th grader shrugged. "Only if they know it's us."

Wally hesitated, but agreed to bring the bucket.

The next morning, Wally arrived early to class carrying a bright orange bucket in his hand. They didn't know what to fill it with, so they simply filled it with water. They hid the bucket behind the door until Mrs. Applebuam left to greet the students in the hall.

Wally and his "buddies" sat patiently and "innocently." Wally watched through the small window on the door as the 4th graders applied the bucket to the top of the door.

"Someone's coming!" Wally said as he heard someone walking towards the door. The scrambled to their seats and watched. Wally held his breath as he saw a certain girl with dark brown eyes and long dark brown hair laughed with her friends. Wally wanted to stop her from opening the door, but didn't.

The girl reached for the doorknob, smiling, and opened it- then let out a shriek as a bucket of cold water came down on her head.

She lifted the bucket from her head, dropping her book bag and water bottle she had been carrying. Caroline Malloy gave a glare at the laughing boys in the classroom. She glanced at the bottom of the bucket, grabbed her water bottle, and poured it over Wally's head.

"What the heck!" he yelped as she yelled "You JERK!"

Mrs. Applebuam rushed in and saw the two kids dripping water. "What happened?"

"HE did this!" Caroline cried. Mrs. Applebuam frowned at the young girl in front of her. "Do you have any proof of this?" she asked.

Caroline flipped the bucket over to where everyone could see clearly where someone had written "PROPERTY OF THE HATFORDS'" written in black Sharpie.

"_Aw dang it Dad!" _Wally thought. The teacher shook her head. "I had just about enough with you two. Today, at lunch, you two will be in detention, by yourselves. And you have to sort out your differences. Understood?"

"WHAT!" they both yelped out. Mrs. Applebuam shook her head. "Let's begin class now."

As Wally sat at his desk, Caroline aimed a kick at him, hitting him on the lower back. Wally's ears turned red as she whispered to him "It's not over."

Later at lunch, carrying his tray to his classroom, he scowled. He opened the door, making sure there wasn't anything there. You never knew with Caroline. He waited as Caroline arrived, then a few minutes later, the teacher. She shut the door and left to her own lunch.

Caroline slammed her tray down on her desk then walked to the front of Wally's desk. Then, she slammed her hands in front of him and said "You thought that was funny didn't you!"

Wally looked up at her. "I didn't know it was going to be you! Besides, I didn't come up with the idea, it was another kid. And yes, I did think it was funny."

"Well it wasn't! What did I do to you?" she asked. He stared at her. "I don't know. Pretended you were dead. Kidnap Peter; pretend to kill your sister, got Jake in trouble with the cops, and let's not forget how you bribed me with those stupid pictures!"

"We were EVEN! Besides, you dumped dead fish on our side of the river; kidnapped me TWICE, locked me in a cellar, tried to dump worms on my sisters and I; and you stole my sister's underwear! You have NO excuse!" she said. Wally studied her.

Caroline was wearing a white collared shirt under a pink light sweater vest, and a pink and white plaid skirt with pink converse. She had her long dark brown hair loose with a white flower hair clip in it. She looked like an innocent school girl. And sort of pretty…

Wally shook his head trying to shake THAT thought out of his head. _"She is NOT pretty Wally. She's crazy," _Wally thought. He stood up, took a last bite out of his banana, and dumped his tray into the trashcan. **(Let's assume they're those paper/Styrofoam ones. Those are the ones we get at school.)**

Caroline shook her own head. She sat at her own desk and ate the strawberries her mother packed for her. She dropped her lunch bag onto the floor, having lost her appetite. She was doodling on a sheet of paper, when she heard Wally say "Look, I'm sorry."

Caroline dropped her pencil. Was Wally Hatford of all people saying sorry to her?

Caroline looked up and her dark brown eyes met Wally's deep blue ones. He seemed sincere.

"Sorry about what?" she asked, not looking away. She hated to admit it- those blue eyes sometimes left her in a daze.

"I'm sorry about the prank earlier." Wally said. Caroline sighed. "I'm sorry too. About dumping my water bottle on your head, I mean."

Wally gave her a crooked grin. "_Why did that get me dizzy? What the heck is going on?"_ she thought. Caroline did secretly sort-of liked Wally, but she didn't think it was this much. Caroline then got an idea.

She got up and walked to the front of Wally's desk again. "You know, I still don't think I'm even though." She said. "Fair warning: You're right. I'm not called the Crazy for nothing."

Wally looked up at her, leaning back. "What?"

Caroline grinned as she leaned across Wally's desk and kissed him. She knew it was crazy, but then again, so was she.

Shocked, Wally gripped the back of his chair so he wouldn't fall off. But when the shock was over, he kissed her back. When she pulled back, she smiled. Wally simply stared. "What was that?"

"I call it Revenge." She said.

"Well, I know now that revenge IS sweet!" Wally heard himself say. Caroline laughed as Wally's eyes grew wide and said, "I mean… it's….well..." Wally gave up. He grinned sheepishly as he said "Well, I guess because you tasted like strawberries."

Caroline giggled again, kissed his cheek, and then went back to her seat as the bell rang.

Wally's ears turned red again as she later on whispered "Revenge is sweet."

**If it stinks, then it was all I could come up with. But I hoped you liked it! Yes, I know, they're like 9/ 10 years old, but I didn't think it was fair that they wouldn't get any action. ;)**

**As you can all see, I changed the tittle to this Fanfic, but it's because all three one shots will have their own tittles. **

**Peter is up next, in an adventure of his own! It involves cookies and a shocking surprise for the rest of the gang.**

**Hope you guys liked it and I hope you review!**

**I love you all! You guys are my Jolly Ranchers. That's what I'm going to be calling my readers for my Fanfic of Boy/Girl Battle Series. XD. **

**Love you all my Jolly Ranchers!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! REVIEW, I BEG YOU! **


	4. Chapter 4: Peter's Great Adventure

Peter and the Bird Mishap

**Fanfic by Blu3 Wat3rs**

**Oneshot, please R&R!**

Normal POV

Peter skipped across the swinging bridge to the Malloys' house. Beth had promised him that she would allow him to help her bake cookies for Eddie, Jake, and Josh's birthdays that were coming up that April. Peter was happy about this because this meant he didn't have to buy three gifts, plus he would learn how to bake like Beth.

Peter knocked on the door. It was answered by Eddie. Eddie was wearing denim shorts, a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, her blue baseball cap, and white and blue tennis shoes. She was going to meet Jake out in the baseball field for extra practice, so her blonde hair was in a ponytail. "Hello Peter. You're early," she said and held the door open for Peter to enter the house. Peter smiled his seven year old grin at Eddie. He liked the Malloys because not only did they not mind him, but because they each had something special that he liked about them. Eddie was tough, protective, but when you got to know her, she was really funny and friendly. Beth was sweet and pretty, and liked to hang around with Peter, but Peter like how smart she could be. And Caroline- well, she was also kind of pretty, and was funny and confident, and Peter admired her because she didn't care what others thought about her.

Peter once again grinned when he saw Caroline and Beth in the kitchen. Caroline was wearing denim shorts, a white blouse with pink and purple flowers on it, white sandals, and had hear long dark hair in two ponytails. Beth wore a light blue tank top, purple denim shorts, a light blue head band, and white and purple tennis shoes. Her blonde hair that matched Eddie's was held up in a simple ponytail. Peter himself wore khaki shorts, a green t-shirt, and black Converse. He was also wearing one of Jake's hand-me-down caps, which was also green and was on sideways on his dark brown hair.

Caroline smiled at Peter when she saw him. "He looks like a combination of Jake and Wally," Caroline whispered to Beth. Beth smiled at Peter too, seeing his eagerness in his shining blue eyes. "I see you're ready to bake," Beth said. (Beth had told Eddie and the twins that she was only teaching Peter to bake, which was half the truth.) Caroline smiled again at Beth's secretness, and then left to watch Eddie and Jake practice. Now that the other two were gone, Beth got down to business. She started taking out different recipes and spread them out on the table. "What are the twins' favorite cookies?" Beth asked. Peter thought for a minute. If it was anything, Josh really liked peanut butter cookies, and Jake was a real sucker for chocolate chip cookies. "Peanut butter for Josh and chocolate chip for Jake," Peter said.

Beth beamed. "Great! Eddie really likes chocolate chip cookies too. This should be pretty easy," Beth said. Beth began searching for the ingredient as Peter listed the things they would need. Beth realized there was very little flower, so she decided to send Peter to go get some. She handed Peter the money, and he skipped all the way to the store. When he returned, Beth was on the phone. She looked a bit worried. "Peter I can trust you in the kitchen right?" she asked him. He nodded. Beth took a breath and said "I have to go to my mom's workplace. She forgot some papers and they're really important. I'll be back soon, okay?" she asked. Peter nodded. Beth told him to start mixing the ingredients together. She forbids him to touch the oven for any reason. Then she left in a rush. Peter looked at the recipe on the table that Beth left for him. In one bowl, he started to mix the chocolate chip cookies first. When he was finished, he noted he forgot to get chocolate chips for the cookies. He wrote a note to Beth as best as he could and was about to leave when he heard a noise upstairs. Having spent a lot of time in that house with the Bensons, he knew how to get around, but he didn't know if he should investigate the noise or not. He decided to, just in case.

Peter slowly went upstairs and followed the fluttering noise towards the attic. Peter slowly opened the door. He let out an "AHH!" as something gray came fluttering out. A bird had somehow gotten trapped in the attic and was now flying all over the house. He jumped up and chased the bird all over the place. Peter followed it into the kitchen, where he accidently knocked over a chair. This freaked the bird out even more and flew onto the table where it fluttered its wings wildly. Peter dived and missed, accidently knocking the batter onto the floor. Peter didn't realize this, slipped and knocked over the flower, which fell over his head. Now, covered in flower, Peter tried to dive at the bird once again but missed.

At that moment, Beth had met her sisters and the other Hatfords on her way back. They opened the door and let out yelps, cries, and shrieks as a grey bird swooped wildly over their heads. Jake opened the door once again, letting the bird fly out. They all looked at each other, then at Peter. The kitchen was a disaster- batter on the floor, a chair knocked over, and Peter on the floor, covered in dusty white powder which was obviously flower. "Peter, what happened?" Josh asked. Peter retold the wild tale and at the end said "So… um… surprise?"

The rest of the gang laughed as Peter grinned his seven year old grin and fell back onto the flower on the floor. Caroline, being the crazy fun loving girl she was, tossed flower at Wally and said "Flower fight?" the boys grinned at the girls. "You're going down!" Jake said.

And the great Battle in the Kitchen began.

**If it stinks, then it was all I could come up with. But I hoped you liked it! **

**As you can all see, I changed the tittle to this Fanfic, but it's because all one shots have their own tittles. **

**Hope you guys liked it and I hope you review!**

**I love you all! You guys are my Jolly Ranchers. That's what I'm going to be calling my readers for my Fanfic of Boy/Girl Battle Series. XD. **

**Love you all my Jolly Ranchers!**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! REVIEW, I BEG YOU! **


End file.
